Strange
by Dark Papercut
Summary: One day, Ciel Phantomhive is visited by some strange guests. They brought a dark past to him and his household. Rated M for laster chapters and cussing. (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1

**So here's my first crossover! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Young Master, someone is here to see you," says Sebastian, poking his head into the doorway. I steeple my fingers.

"Bring them here," I reply. Sebastian nods and goes off to do my bidding. I wonder who is visiting at this time. As I'm waiting, I sip my tea quietly and make sure my eyepatch is on.

Finally, Sebastian knocks at the door. "Come in," I say.

Sebastian opens the door and four people step in. They are all tall and willowy, minus the white-haired girl. She's small and cute, with a shorter version of that ball gown I wore once (long story), but with a dove at the center instead of a rose. I notice twin swords poking out of her dress. Hm.

The others are a different story. The girl looks to be around fifteen-ish, with straight black hair and big green eyes. She's wearing a simple cloak over her clothes. The one strange thing about her is that she looks to be wearing men's riding boots, and she's surveying the room cautiously. The boy on the right of her has brilliant orange hair and green eyes. He's wearing traveling clothes and looks quite uncomfortable. He also appears to be younger than the girl.

The last person is a boy around my age, but with long silver-black hair in a simple braid. He's wearing a black blindfold/eyemask thing, and commoner clothes. I wonder why he's wearing the eyemask thing...

"You are Earl Phantomhive?" questions the girl in a strange accent.

I sit up straight. "Yes. And you are..?"

"Lady Holly Carrow." She holds out a hand. I take it in mine and shake it.

"Who are these other people?" I ask, gesturing to the others.

"The little girl is my cousin Dove, the one who looks like he's gonna shit his pants is Lyon-" the boy glares "-and this other person is Jay."

"A-HEM," says Jay, elbowing Lady Carrow. I almost tell Jay you don't do that to a lady, but restrain myself.

"Oh, I forgot something," says Lady Carrow. "Jay and Lyon are my younger brothers. Sorry."

"It's alright," I say. "Now how about you join me for lunch?"

-!-!-

Lady Carrow, Jay Carrow, Lyon Carrow, Dove, and I all sit at the dinner table. Lyon is really fidgety, Lady Carrow is cleaning a pair of glasses that she took out of her pocket, Dove is examining the table napkins, and Jay just sits there.

"If you're wondering why I have this eye thing," Jay says to me. "I'm blind. Please don't stare." I _am_ staring at him.

"My apologies," I reply. Lunch comes and goes. The Carrows go to the rooms Sebastian gave them. I go to mine.

 **Holly's POV**

Jay steps into my room. "Hi, Holly."

"Hi."

"Can you go and take care of Lyon? He seems uncomfy." I nod and quietly exit the room.

A little ways down the hall, I bump into the butler. "Where are you going, Lady?" he asks. I note that his eyes are red. He's probably a demon.

"I need to help my brother," I say. He steps out of the way. I feel his eyes on my back all the way down the hall.

When I step into Lyon's room, he motions for me to close the door and I do.

"Can I take the scare off now?" he asks, tugging on his brown scarf. I nod and he pulls it off.

On his neck are a pattern of burns. All three of us have them. Mine on my back and Jay's on his eyes. All from one recent fire that killed our parents. Dove and her twin are all we have now.

I glance out the window. Falon and Ivy should get here soon.


	2. Chapter 2

***beep beep***

 **ALRIGHT I'M UP!**

 **Well I might as well update this thing since I'm up and listening to, "Nicotine", by Panic! at the Disco.**

 **Disclaimer: Well the other day I tried to kidnap Finny, but got my face bashed in...Ouuch... and cats are hard to catch too..got clawed.**

* * *

 **Ciel's POV**

I open my eyes and greet a new day. Yay.

-!-!-

After I'm all ready, I go downstairs and wait at the breakfast table, the one I use only when I have guests around.

Finally, the boy called Lyon walks into the room with the breakfast table, wearing the same scarf as yesterday. "Good morning, Earl."

"Good morning, Master Lyon," I reply, being polite as ever. Lyon simply nods and sits down at the table.

Soon his two siblings, Lady Holly and Jay come in. Jay is simply wearing a pullover shirt and western-style pants, with his customary blindfold. Weird. They both take their seats. Sebastian brings in breakfast (some sort of pastry and something else), and the only ones who takes food are Lyon and I. Strangely, Jay just sits there and Lady Holly looks expectant.

"Lady Holly, are you expecting someone?" I ask, startling her.

"Just my fiance Fallon and Dove's little sister Ivy. They said they would be here today," she answers quickly. I nod and continue eating.

"Lord Earl," Sebastian calls. "I can't find Miss Dove anywhere."

"It's fine," Lady Holly says. "Dove likes going outside a lot. Don't worry."

"There's no need to look for Miss Dove!" I call back.

-!-!-

After breakfast, Sebastian offers to take Lady Holly, Lyon, the now-returned Dove, a wheelchaired girl that is apparently Ivy, and a older boy called Fallon who carries two swords on a tour of England. They all comply, but Jay says he'll stay.

 _Finally, I can go over that mission file from a few years ago!_ I think happily, retreating into my office and locking the door.

I dig around in one of the drawers and find it. The Queen's seal is stamped on the front. I carefully open the file and take out the summary sheet.

 **February 12.**

 **Mission: Execute the Carrows**

Wait a second there..Isn't Holly's last name Carrow?

Must be a coincidence.

 **Mission: Partial success due to Lord Asher's killing of Lord and Lady Carrow with an unknown blade after the couple fled the burning home and the death of their daughter by tunnel cave in, but Lord Asher was killed by daughter, who fled into tunnel and was killed by cave-in, the two other children possibly lived, one blinded by Earl Phantomhive and the other burned around the throat by Lord Asher. Both children were male.**

That has _got_ to be a coincidence.

 **People who were involved in the mission: Lord Asher and Earl Phantomhive, accompanied by butler Sebastian Michales.**

 **Carrow family: Lady Samantha Carrow (d), Lord Brendan Carrow (d), Holly Carrow (d), Lyon Carrow, and Jay** **Carrow.**

I swear to God, that is definitely a coincidence.

 **Most members of this family have orange or dark hair, save for for the youngest who has grey hair. The second boy has orange hair and green or yellow eyes. They must be found and caught immediately.**

That is no coincidence there. I have the last 3 surviving Carrows in my manor. Well, one now, anyway.

But, how did Holly survive and..bloody hell!

It's just Finny, Mey-Rin, and the boy I blinded in the manor right now besides me.

A loud noise startles me. I turn around to see Jay standing in the open doorway. I thought I locked it!

"So," says Jay. "Remember me, Phantomhive. Holly and Lyon remember you too, but they don't show it."

"How-how did you get in?!" I gasp.

He smirks. "I'm special."

"That's not a very good reason," I say, more calmly this time, pulling out the hidden pistol on my desk. Jay notices somehow.

"What the hell-" he starts, and I break him off by shooting him in the chest. Blood flies out of his mouth as he falls to the ground with a thud that echoes off the walls.

* * *

 **GASP!**

 **(just saying you can get mad at me now) *runs and hides under something***


End file.
